


Hi, I'm Trash.

by CurlyCue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCue/pseuds/CurlyCue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cuss warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hi, I'm Trash.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuss warning.

I'm trash, and I'm proud, I love who I am,  
I'm lame but cool too, and I will call you fam,  
But only if we're close: I'm like that, you see,  
I'll only call you fam if you're like family,  
But there are some exceptions, I see why you're confused,  
'Cause sometimes I use it ironically, too.

I get invested too quickly and way, way too much,  
Fiction and friendship are the things which I clutch  
With an iron fist, I keep them real close to my heart,  
Each character, to me, is a precious work of art.  
I treasure these treasures and love them to bits,  
Gods, I've fallen into the fandoms, it's a bottomless pit,  
It's endless it seems and I know I won't escape it,  
But somehow I don't want to, not in my lifetime yet.  
It's this rabbit hole I fell down, at the bottom, a world  
Though it took a long time to get to with a hard fall and landing,  
I've found a place where everyone's understanding  
It's weird to be honest, 'cause nobody knows what the fuck they are doing  
But that's okay here, and that is what gets me.  
Because nowhere does everyone have it planned out,  
But here we embrace it and get to run about,  
No matter your age, with of course some exceptions,  
You can express yourself, and share your creations,

What is this place, you might ask with masked wonder.  
Well, this is the fandom, and you've made a blunder-  
Unless you don't mind staying a while.

Welcome, newcomer.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I'm not sure why I did this, (or why the beginning seems to be talking about me while the end seems to be pertaining to the fandoms) but I kinda like it.


End file.
